


I May Be On The Side of the Angels, But

by SherlocksSister



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel Wings, Choices, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/pseuds/SherlocksSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have angels and demons. If you were dying, who would you follow? Sherlock makes his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be On The Side of the Angels, But

It was the steady breeze that made him first open his eyes, but when he did, Sherlock had no idea if he was alive or dead.

The figure leaning over him was tall and behind him was a bright blue light that flared and flashed. As Sherlock opened his eyes fully, the figure unfurled wings of dark navy blue. The tip of each feather was silver and they shone and flickered in the light.

“What do you want?” Sherlock demanded.

“I want you to help me. I want you to come with me and solve the puzzles and answer the riddles. Will you come?”

“I don’t know the answers. I cannot help you” Sherlock told him and closed his eyes.

The second time it was the cold dripping onto his face and clenching his feet that forced his eyes open. This time the figure was dressed head to toe in glowing white, surrounded by diaphanous light and golden curls draped on either side of an entrancing face. She slowly opened her glittering white wings, uncurling them to display their full beauty. They were larger than the wings of the first visitor and their top edges dipped and curled, rising to a perfect point at the end.

“What do you want?” entreated Sherlock.

“I want you to care. I want you to show love, respect and understanding, to see yourself for who you really are, all that you can be. Will you show me that?” she pleaded.

“I can’t show you that, that is not who I am. Leave me in peace” Sherlock replied and closed his eyes.

Some time passed and then Sherlock was woken by an ominous stare, eyes piercing and roaming all over him. He sighed and enquired;

“What do you want?”

I want you to behave!” the grey figure responded “I want you to follow the rules and the structures, stay safe and play on the inside”. This angel’s wings, for Sherlock had decided that must be what they were, were extraordinarily long, reaching so far that Sherlock could not see either end of them. Behind the angel, the light was misty and grey, dark shapes easing in behind him but retreating again before they came properly into focus.

“I cannot do that, even if I tried very hard. It would be impossible” Sherlock retorted, annoyed now by the constant interruptions. He closed his eyes.

A smell wafted under Sherlock’s nose, warm and welcoming, friendly and sweet. This time he woke and breathed it in deeply, smiling slightly as he opened his eyes. The colours of her wings were blinding, fuscia beside amethyst, primrose over vermillion, cyan with emerald. Sherlock could barely open his eyes, mostly glancing through his eyelashes at this new angel. She beamed with happiness when she saw him awake and clapped her hands with glee, making her wings shimmer in the golden light.

“What do you want?” Sherlock enquired politely.

“I want you to tell the truth, young man. To yourself and all around. You needn’t be afraid”.

“I don’t know what is true or a lie anymore. I cannot decide” Sherlock regretted and sighing he closed his eyes.

 

The heat was overwhelming, filling his lungs with suffocating warm air, making him choke himself awake.

This figure was different and had no wings. He didn’t hover but crept up over Sherlock’s legs, oozing blackness over his chest and resting just millimetres from his nose. Behind him was nothing but darkness. A hand reached out and stroked his face, leaving scorch marks on cheekbones and lips, dark eyes gazing into his own. It leaned in and kissed him on his eyelids and nose and Sherlock wanted to lift his arms and wrap them around the creature, be enveloped and held.

“What do you want?” he stuttered, voice deep with desire.

“I want you to come to me, body and soul. I want you to dance and twist with me as we light up the world as we burn into one” crooned the creature into his ear.

Sherlock was tempted to go. He wanted to leave here and be somewhere new.

“I don’t know how to go to you” he whimpered and closed his eyes.

It was a gentle, warm touch that roused him again. He lay for a moment awake but with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hand being held and his cheek caressed. When he did open his eyes he saw another new angel with short, fluffy grey wings, flecked with golden sparkles and warm blue eyes smiling at him. This angel stood closer than all the others, leaning into Sherlock, now stroking his hair.

“What do you want?” Sherlock wondered.

“You are asking the wrong question”.

“What?”

“You are asking me the wrong question. Try it again”.

“What… er” Sherlock was stumped. He considered a moment and then;

“What do I want?”

The fluffy grey angel grinned at him “Exactly! What _do_ you want?”

“I want to go home”

“Ok. Then I will take you there”.

The shocks reverberated through Sherlock’s entire body. He was lifted up off the bed and thrown down again. With a long, ragged breath he opened his eyes to blinding light, a dozen faces in masks and a cacophony of noise.

“He’s back. Someone get Dr. Watson”


End file.
